memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter Six/To'rek's betrayal
(Space) The Enterprise, Helena, Voyager and Defiant are at impulse speed to Deep Space 9 for further repairs for the Helena. (To'reks quarters) You've failed me To'rek you didn't tell me that the Enterprise or the Defiant would be in the area ''says Toral as he's mad about it. Toral I didn't know about those two ships showing up To'rek says as he's trying to ask for Toral to forgive hm. ''Very well now you're next mission is to kill Captain Tyson and Ambassador Tyson and tell Commander Core that you were acting on behalf of the Klingon Empire that the Empire will take over Cardassia again ''says Toral as he's giving instructions to To'rek. Yes, sir To'rek out, says To'rek as he closes the channel and thinks about the mission he's been given. (Captain's ready room) Both Captains Kira and Tyson are talking about what happened on deck 9 with the Klingon warrior. What's wrong with my questioning method Typhuss? asked Jason as he looks at him and Vedek Kira. Jason you almost killed that Klingon warrior says Vedek Kira as she looks at him. I agree with my wife says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. I didn't kill him Kira says Jason as he looks at both her and Typhuss as he puts a padd down on the desk. I would have tried a different approach, a Vulcan Starfleet officer do a mind meld or a Betazoid Starfleet officer read his mind says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. But I don't have a Betazoid and half the Vulcans don't want to touch the mind of a Klingon warrior, and he's in the brig under maximum security says Jason as he looks at them. What's done is done, we have a job to do says Typhuss as he looks a Jason. Which is what? asked Jason as he looked at them. Finding out who gave Toral the tactical data on the ''Helena, there is a spy onboard says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. We should question that warrior again, Typhuss you do it seeing how you'll have better luck then I had with him says Jason as he looks at Typhuss. I'm a SCIS officer, I do this all the time on Earth says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. I've read your file on that part says Jason as he looks at Typhuss then Typhuss leaves the ready room. Kira what the hell is your husband's problem with how I questioned that Klingon he nearly killed you and the other delegates and he better pray to Kahless that my grandma makes it through the night or I'll shove him into an airlock says Jason as he looks at Kira. (Deck 7, brig) Captain Kira walks into the brig while the Klingon warrior is meditating, he turns to Lieutenant Larson. He's been like that for over an hour sir, says Lieutenant Larson as he looks at Captain Kira. Captain Kira husband of Kira Nerys says the Klingon warrior as he gets up and looks at Captain Kira. That's right says Typhuss as he looks at the Klingon. I am Drex son of Martok and my father will hear of what happened to me and he'll have Starfleet answer for this says Drex as he looks at Typhuss. There is a spy aboard this ship, who is it? asked Typhuss as he looks at Drex. I'm refusing to answer that Captain until you release me and my men says Drex as he sits back down on the cot. Typhuss leaves the brig. (To'reks quarters) Toral, Drex has been taken hostage he's in the brig being questioned by Captain Kira says To'rek as he's talking to Toral. Bagh, if he tells Captain Kira that you're the one who gave the tactical data my plan will be ruined ''says Toral as he's not a happy Klingon. I'll kill him before he gives Captain Kira any information says To'rek as he looks at the screen then as he's talking to Toral the doors to his quarters open revealing Lieutenant Mitchell and Lieutenant Colonel Mackenize with a couple of MACOs. Mitchell to Tyson we found the tratior its To'rek she says as Larson and Adams take To'rek into custody. (Deck 7, brig) Captain Tyson walks into the room and sees To'rek standing there in his uniform. You, Ensign To'rek why did you do this you were the best under my command and now I hear that you're the traitor, what is Toral's plans for the conference asked Captain Tyson he looks at To'rek. I'm not saying anything Captain says Ensign To'rek. Captain Tyson leaves the brig. (Briefing room) Captains Tyson and Kira and Commander Core are trying to figure out why Ensign To'rek betrayed the ''Helena and her crew. Why did he do it? asked Commander Core as she looks at Jason. He wouldn't say why says Jason as he looks at them. Then Ensign Mason walks in holding a padd. Sir i've been doing some digging into To'rek's subspace logs and this is what I was able to discover says Ensign Mason as he looks at the three. Wait who gave you authorization to look at To'rek's subspace logs Ensign? asked Captain Tyson as he looks at the ops officer. Howard looks at him. Captain Kira gave me the authorization to do that sir says Ensign Mason as he looks at Captain Tyson. Jason looks at Typhuss and says Typhuss you gave my operations officer authorization to look at a member of my crew's subspace logs?. Typhuss looks at Jason. That was the next step anyway, I don't see the problem says Typhuss. Jason looks at Typhuss. And who gave you authorization to give my officers orders? asked Jason as he looks at Typhuss. Then Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway walks into the briefing room. I gave him the order Jason after what he informed me of what you did to that Klingon officer I've given him full command of the Helena until you've been looked at by Dr. Tanner she says looking at both Jason and Typhuss. Thanks, for being on my side Admiral Janeway says Typhuss as he looks at Kathryn. Your welcome, now let's begin Ensign Mason you were about to give your report on subspace logs you were able to get from To'rek's computer she says looking at Ensign Mason. He hands Janeway the padd. Yes ma'am, I was going over the logs and I found several transmissions from his quarters to Toral and it also gave us a bit of reason where his fleet is positioned at Ensign Mason reports to both Admiral Janeway and Captain Kira. Naranda III the site of the destruction of the Enterprise-C in the year 2344 says Janeway as she looks at the padd and hands it back to Ensign Mason. Typhuss you're ordered to take the Helena to Naranda III, a combined Starfleet and Klingon fleet is assembling outside the system says Admiral Janeway as she's ordering Captain Kira to head to the outer edge of the Klingon border.